Fairy Tail: Shattered Anima
by SkyaceZero
Summary: When an ancient evil awakens to finish what it started, Earthland's fate rests in the hands of Fairy Tail, and an outworlder who holds the power to stop it. *No flames, constructive criticism only.*
1. Author's note and Disclaimer

Author's note:

Updates will be infrequent, there may be some spoilers from the main series as the fic goes on, so just a heads-up and fair warning for readers who are not familiar with the Fairy Tail series. I'm still relatively new to Fairy Tail as well, so if I write anything that is not up to par with the canon, just go easy on me.

As for continuity, I guess it takes place after the X791 arc and before the Key of the Starry Sky arc…you know what? It's fan-written fiction (hence fanfiction) so just go with it.

Oh yeah, DISCLAIMER:

Fairy Tail is property of Hiro Mashima, I own nothing except my OCs.


	2. Prolouge

**Narrator:**

_There are many who speculate that there are many different worlds in alternate realities, the truth is, they are not far off._

**Two globes appear against a backdrop of outer space.**

_These two worlds exist in parallel to each other. On the left is Earthland, a world full of life, and full of magic. On the right is it's parallel, Edolas, a mirror image of Earthland,it once harbored magic energy but is now no longer capable of sustaining it._

**The two globes move away and a third is revealed.**

_Finally, completing the trinity of realities, is the world of Terra. Magic has no presence in this world, much like Edolas, instead, it is full of man-made wonders, and technological marvels._

_**The three globes form a trinagle with Terra on top, Earthland on the bottom left, and**_** Edolas on the right. Earthland then becomes the main focus point.**

**A mural depicting a figure staing on a cliff with two cracked circles in the sky appears. Another figure holding a sword stands in defiance against the figure on the cliff.**

_A long time ago in Earthland, the very veil that kept these worlds separate was once threatened by a great and terrible entity, an immensely powerful sorceress named Zera. For motives that remain unclear, she had resolved to collide both Edolas and Terra with Earthland, until a lone warrior named Tarrock clashed with her on summit of Aer, the tallest mountain in Earthland, and aiding him in this battle, were four powerful creatures, the elemental dragon spirits. Each representing and harnessing the power of the four elements of life._

**A grey, quadrapedal reptile appears in stone with a mountain sigil overhead.**

_Golem, the dragon spirit of earth._

**A red, bipedal, humanoid reptile appears in stone with a flame sigil overhead.**

_Volcanus, the dragon spirit of fire._

**A green, humanoid reptile appears in stone hovering in the air with three spiral lines for its sigil appearing underneath it.**

_Breeze, the dragon spirit of wind._

**A blue, humanoid reptile appears in stone with a water droplet sigil overhead.**

_And finally, Hydra, the dragon spirit of water._

**The entire stone mural is seen in full view.**

_But for all Tarrock's efforts, even with the dragon spirits' aid, Zera proved too powerful for him to truly defeat, instead, all he could do was seal her away. As time when on, this page of history faded into legend, eventually being dismissed as a myth or a children's story._

**The mural dissolves into dust and the world of Terra appears.**

_Our story, however, begins in the world of Terra, where a certain inhabitant is about to embark on the greatest journey of their lifetime. For those who are familiar with us, join us for the ride, for those who are joining us for the first time I bid you;_

_**Welcome to the world of Fairy Tail.**_


	3. Worlds in Between

"C'mon, son. Get out of bed," Daniel woke up to his dad's obnoxious wake-up call.

He stirred slightly and looked over to the doorway, and sure enough, his father was leaning out from behind the door.

"What time is it?" Daniel asked as he sat up.

"You tell me, you have a clock," his dad said. Daniel looked over to it and his eyes widened in shock.

"Is it really nine thirty?!" he said and bolted out of bed and to his closet. "Oh man, I'm late for work!" he panicked as he scrambled into his work uniform and out the door.

* * *

"Oh man oh man oh man oh man..." Daniel repeated as he drove hastily to work. He heard a buzzing sound and realized it was coming from his cup holder. His phone was vibrating and he looked at the screen. It was his dad.

"Hello? Dad, I know I set an alarm, I don't know why it didn't go off..." Daniel said.

"Yeah, I know school starts soon and...yeah...uh-huh...okay," he listened to his father rant and rave. As he pulled into the parking lot, he didn't notice an incoming obstacle when suddenly...

CREEECH!

"What the-?!" Daniel reacted to the sound and jolting of his car.

"Oh, nothing, it was nothing. I just pulled in, I'll see you when I get home," he ended the call and left his car to check the damage.

"Oh man..." Daniel said, he had hit a cart corral. "Okay, maybe if I move quick, I can-" his planning was cut off by someone calling his name from across the lot.

"Daniel!" Daniel looked in it's direction to see the store manager. "My office, as soon as you park that correctly," he said and went inside the building.

"Dammit..." Daniel sighed and got back in his car.

* * *

**Happy's Intro:**

**_Worlds in Between_**

* * *

Daniel found himself in an anxious silence, looking across the office desk at the store manager, his boss. The only thing breaking the silence was the rhythmic ticking of a wall clock.

"That's a...kind of a loud clock, don't you think?" Daniel said off the top of his head.

"Daniel..." the manager started. "It's almost ten o'clock. You were supposed to be here at seven,"

"I know, it wasn't my fault. I know I set an alarm, but for whatever reason, it didn't go off this morning," Daniel said truthfully.

The manager sighed. "Daniel, some of your coworkers are worried about you. You've been showing up to work tired, you've been a couple minuets late before, but this," he said, "Why is this happening?"

Daniel sighed as well and looked away slightly. "It's my dad. When I come home from work in the morning he always has a mountain of housework for me to do, and with school coming up, he's even more anxious than usual," Daniel explained. "I mean, it's no secret he's an HFA, but every time he comes home, he just causes so much unneeded drama..." Daniel continued until the manager cut him off.

"Okay, you've made your case. Having an alcoholic parent isn't easy, I know. Here's what's going to happen, you're not fired, but I am docking you for dinging the cart corral and for being late," the manager said. "And if this happens again, you might want to consider getting a new alarm clock, okay?"

"Yessir," Daniel said. "And, thanks," he added as he got out of the chair and left for the door.

_I know somebody out there's having a better day than I am..._ Daniel thought as he left the office.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Earthland...**

**Narrator:**

_This is the ghost town of Waldon. Once home to a rich Lacrima mine, it has been abandoned for decades after the mine dried up. But to a certain, and daring explorer, what appears to be a ghost town, may yield a significant find..._

* * *

A man in a tunnel illuminated by several light-emitting crystals was feverishly swinging at a rock wall with a pickaxe, muttering various motivating phrases to himself while two men looked on from a distance.

"Uh, do you want to bring it up, or should I?" the shorter man with blonde hair wearing a white shirt with green pants asked the taller man with black hair wearing a tan shirt with white pants.

"You tell him," the black-haired man said.

"Why me? I told him last time," the blonde-haired man asked.

"Well he likes you better," the black-haired man reasoned.

The blonde-haired man sighed and shook his head in defeat. "Let's just get this over with..." he said as he approached the pickaxe-swinging man.

"Uh, hey, Clovin?" he started when the man with the pickaxe, Clovin, turned around.

"Oh, Jensen. Perfect timing, here," he put another pickaxe in the man's hand. "Help me out here, I think I'm almost through," Clovin said as he started swinging away again.

Jenson sighed and put the pickaxe down. "Look, Clovin. Shen and I have been talking and, well..." Jenson hesitated for a moment. "This obsession of yours has gone a bit too far, so we should just call it and head back home," he finished. Upon hearing this, Clovin stopped swinging and turned to face Jenson.

"So, you're quitting on me, too?" Clovin asked while trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, that's what we're trying to convince you to do as well," Shen stepped forward. "It all started well enough and we've had some memorable times, but after so long-" Shen was cut off mid-sentence by Clovin.

"I'm not quitting! I've spent the last twenty years of my life following every lead, every account, and every rumor that could lead to Tarrock's tomb!" Clovin said while facing the rock wall he was working on. Jenson and Shen's mouths started moving in unison with Clovin's, having heard what he was saying many times before.

"It has been my lifelong dream since I was just a boy. To that end, I left my sheltered life behind, even selling my half of the family estate to fund the expedition! And now, every lead and scrap of information we could find has lead us here! It's just behind all this, I can feel it in my bones!" Clovin proceeded to resume swinging. "I'll do this myself even if all my workers are gone! They lacked the perseverance! They lacked the determination! They lacked the drive to see things through to the end!"

"That and you hadn't paid them in months since you ran out of money..." Shen said matter-of-factly.

"Then...they were here...for the wrong...reasons!" Clovin said between each progressively slowing swing.

Jenson shook his head and put his hand on Clovin's shoulder and Clovin proceeded to stop swinging. "Clovin, we've been friends for a long time, and as your friend, I need you to stop," Jenson said reasoningly. "You look like hell. You've been at this yourself for days, no sleep, you haven't eaten anything... here, look at yourself," Jenson touched two fingers to Clovin's forehead and put two fingers under his own eyes to use his sharing eye magic. Clovin was shocked at his own appearance, he was completely disheveled, had visible bags under his eyes, and was beginning to grow a beard.

Jenson released Clovin, who fell to his knees. "I had no idea..." he said softly. He looked up to see Jenson and Shen offering their hands to help him up.

"Even the greatest tend to fail now and again. So c'mon, let's go home," Shen said as he and Jenson helped Clovin to his feet.

"Alright," Clovin said as he swung his pickaxe one last time and left it stuck higher up on the rock wall. "Let's go," he said as he turned to leave with his friends. "How hard do you think it will be to find a-" Clovin was stopped in mid question by a rumbling sound. "Uh-oh..." he said as he, Jenson, and Shen slowly looked behind themselves to see the rock wall beginning to crack from where the pickaxe was left. The rumbling got louder and the ground began to shake.

"Cave in! Run!" the trio started to run, but a boulder fell from the ceiling and halted their advance. The rock wall fell away and a blast of air followed, sweeping the trio off their feet and onto the ground as the shaking and rumbling slowly stopped.

* * *

Outside of the mine, a single, subtle pulse resonated from the entrance and was felt miles away by a traveling man in a black cloak, his face hidden by a hood and red face wrap. Upon sensing the pulse, he turned in the direction it came from. "Hm..." he pulled a small communication lacrima out of a bag he was carrying and activated it.

"It's me...yes it looks likes someone's found it...I think it came from the old town of Waldon...Then gather everyone you can, we need to move quickly," he said to the person on the other end and deactivated the lacrima and stared advancing in the direction of Waldon.

* * *

Clovin, Shen, and Jenson coughed while getting to their feet. "You two okay?" Clovin asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Jenson said.

"Me, too," Shen said as Jenson helped him up. "What happened?" he asked as he faced the hole where the rock wall was.

Clovin had grabbed one of the light-emitting lacrimas from the wall and briskly advanced through the gap. "Hey, Clovin! Wait!" Jenson said he followed after Clovin.

The gap had led into a large chamber, and Clovin was standing in the middle of it, completely dumbstruck.

"Oh my god...I was right..." Clovin said as he stood in front of a black crystalline structure. He turned to Jenson, who was equally dumbstruck, and smiled at first, then broke into joyous laughter. "It really was here! I was right!" he rand to Jenson and hugged him. "I was right! I was right!"

Jenson started grinning as well. "First, we'll need to send a request for help, there's no way the three of us are moving all this by ourselves!" he said as he and Clovin left the chamber to tell Shen the good news.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Terra...**

* * *

The weather had been absolutely miserable, even though the rain had stopped, the sky was still overcast. Daniel sighed as he walked out of the grocery store carrying a bag containing his soaked work uniform. Fortunately he had left a change of clothes in his locker in the breakroom. "Lousy weather..." he muttered as he walked to his car. He arrived at his car and looked at the damage done to his car from earlier that morning. "How am I gonna explain this one?" he sighed and went for his keys. The keys slipped out of his hands and fell to the pavement. Daniel cursed and set his clothes bag down and picked up his keys.

As he held them, he noticed something odd. They keys looked like they were floating in his hand!

"Wha?" he said confused and turned his hand ninety degrees. The keys didn't fall to the ground this time, they actually were floating!

"What the hell?" he muttered then looked up at the sky after hearing thunder. The clouds were in a spiral pattern that was spinning. He noticed that he felt a bit lighter, looking around to see that everything around him was starting to float into the air, including himself. He dashed to the grocery store's sign and held on, but the force pulling him up was getting stronger, so much that the roof of the business next door came off and he was beginning to get pulled up into the sky.

_Is this happening to no one else?! _he thought as he looked around to see other people had gathered outside the store's entrance to spectate the phenomenon. Strangely, they were still on the ground.

Cars began flying into the air, and debris started going everywhere. Daniel was eventually pulled from the base of the sign, but found his grip at the top of the sign, holding on for dear life until a shopping cart hit the sign near where his hand was, causing him to let go. He screamed as he was pulled into the sky, flailing in a whirlwind of flying cars, carts, and pieces of building's roofs. He started facing directly upward to see himself hurdling toward a piece of roof and he raised his arms up as if to shield himself and felt a single impact...


End file.
